


Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Travel Troubles

by barryc10



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Nudity, Gen, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: Even though Atem will keep his memory of his name after the time travel, I'll still call the duo Yugi for convenience.  The Underage tag is simply because some of the monsters look like lolis or teenagers.  Explicit nudity is when the nipples genitalia are described.
Kudos: 1





	1. Back to the Past! Atem vs Kaiba!

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Atem will keep his memory of his name after the time travel, I'll still call the duo Yugi for convenience. The Underage tag is simply because some of the monsters look like lolis or teenagers. Explicit nudity is when the nipples genitalia are described.

In the Pharoah's catacombs in the Valley of Kings, a duel between Yugi and Atem is currently taking place to determine their futures. This duel is being watched over by the various gods of Egypt.

Yugi smiles as he draws a card. He has Silent Magician (LIGHT/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/1000 (+3000)/1000/This card gains 500 ATK each time the opponent draws cards.) on the field in Attack Position and 3900 LP remaining while Atem's fields only have two Spell/Trap cards and 2000 LP remaining. "It looks like this is the end, Pharoah. Silent Magician, Attack Atem with Silent Might!"

As the Magician prepares to laugh, Atem smirks. "I activate my Trap in response to your attack: Wabaku!" (TRAP/Normal/When an opposing monster declares an attack, reduce that monster's ATK to 0.) Silent Magician's attack fizzles out at that (ATK 4000 to 0). Yugi sighs as he ends his turn while Atem just smiles. "You put up an excellent fight, but it's over now! I draw!" Atem pulls his card and looks at it. I activate the effect of Palladium Oracle Mahad! When I draw this card during my Draw Phase, I can Summon him without a Sacrifice!" He plays the card as the Ancient Egyptian magician emerges in robes of white. (Palladium Oracle Mahad/LIGHT/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/2500/2100/If you draw this card during your Draw Phase, you can Summon it without Triguting. If "Palladium Oracle Mahad" attacks a DARK monster, double its ATK during the Damage Step only) "Next, I activate DNA Transplant and declare the Dark Attribute! Now all monsters are DARK Monsters until this card is destroyed." Mahad and Silent Magician gain black glows for a moment as the effect takes hold. "This duel is over! Palladium Oracle Mahad, attack Silent Magician with Sacred Magic Burst!" As Mahad prepares his attack, his ATK suddenly increased to 5000. All this power is then directed at Silent Magician, ripping right through her before plowing into Yugi, his LP hitting 0. The last thing he sees is Silent Magician with a gaping hole in her chest before she shatters, Mahad vanishing as the Duel Disks power down.

Yugi looked down in a defeated manner as Atem approaches. The duel complete, Atem fades back into Yugi before the young man vanishes in a swirl of clocks.

**Domino City, Kaiba Corporation**

Yugi had been crying over his Grandpa's injured body while Kaiba gloated about winning the Blue Eyes. However, just as Yugi's friends were about to encourage him to get revenge, a change comes over the boy as his eyes harden. Sugoroku coughed a bit. "Yugi! Take my deck! Use it to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson!" Yugi looks down at the older man and nods, taking the deck and looking at his friends. "Anzu, Honda, take Sugoroku to the hospital!" Unbeknownst to anyone there, though, as he spoke, the Millenium Puzzle's Eye of Wdjat glowed for a bit at that moment, forever changing the deck as he got onto the Duel Ring.

He put his down in its proper place as Kaiba explained the rules. "We'll play using Kaiba Corp rules and set Life Points to 4000. (Yugi's eyes widened at the change) Monsters do not need Sacrifices to Summon unless otherwise specified in their effects." After the rules were explained, the Millenium Puzzle glowed and Atem took over and the duel began with them drawing their five card hands. "I'll start us off! Draw!"

Kaiba: 4000; hand: 6.

Kaiba smiled. "I Summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode!" The monster appeared in a flash of light, his Attack Points registering at 1900. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

Kaiba: Field: Vorse Raider (1900 ATK/ Attack Position); 1 face-down Spell/Trap; 4000 LP; Hand: 4

Yugi draw a card (Hand: 6). He looked his hand over, noticing that he had gotten Dark Magician Girl (DARK/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/2000/1600/Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in both Graveyards) in his hand. "I Summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode!" The female magician emerged from the Monster Card Zone, doing a twirl which lifted her crotch gaurd to expose her pantiless crotch for a moment as she giggled. (Hand: 5) "Dark Magician Girl, attack Vorse Raider with Black Burning!" The female magician giggled and aimed her wand, a pink beam firing out to impact Vorse Raider, the beam flying out the monster's back and impacting Kaiba as the monster collapsed with a giant hole in its chest and shattering. (Kaiba LP 3900)

Kaiba drew then (Hand: 5) and smirked. "I Normal Summon Hyozanryu!" The white dragon appeared and glared at the magician. (2700) (Hand: 4) "Hyozanryu! Attack Dark Magician Girl with Diamond Flame!" Hyozanryu inhaled an d blew out an intense flame that washed over Dark Magician Girl as she screamed. When the flame cleared, DMG was naked, covered in soot, and blinking, before she burst apart into ashes. (Yugi LP: 3300) "I set a card and end my turn." (Hand 3)

Yugi drew a card (Hand 6). He looked his hand over before nodding. "I set a monster and I set a card face-down." Two squares started blinking to indicate set cards. (Hand 4) "I end my turn." 

Kaiba drew (Hand 4). "Hyozanryu! Diamond Flame!" The dragon unleashed its fire breath on Yugi's defending monster, causing Sangan to appear before getting engulfed in flame. The Graveyard Zone glowed after the flames disappeared. 

"The destruction of Sangan activated its effect! I can add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck to my hand!" The deck shuffled itself before a card was ejected, which Yugi grabbed and added to his hand (Hand 5). Kaiba then ended his turn, prompting Yugi to draw. (hand 6) "I activate Black Chaos Ritual! I send monsters from my hand to the Graveyard with a total level of 8 or more!" He sends two monsters to the Graveyard as two braziers and a stone tablet appear. The monsters, Winged Dragon and Curse of Dragon, appear on the brazier before turning into spirit fire and flying into the tablet. "Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" The now glowing Tablet shatters as Black Luster Soldier emerges, covered head to foot in armor and carrying a curved sword. (ATK 3000) (Hand 2) "Attack Hyozanryu with Chaos Blade!" The warrior surges forth and disappears with a slashing sound, appearing behind Hyozanryu, who collapses in shards, the warrior returning to Yugi's field. (Kaiba: 3600) 

Kaiba laughs as he draws a card. (Hand 5) "Wonderful, Yugi! But can you handle this? I activate Future Fusion!" The card appears on the field. "Next, I set a monster and end my turn." The zone flashes repeatedly. (Hand 3) 

Yugi draws (Hand 3) and smiled. "Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Blade!" The warrior charges as Kaiba's monster (Giant Virus) appears, which Black Luster deftly cleaves in two before leaping back. The two halves of the virus grow into their own spheres. "When Giant Virus is destroyed, two more are summoned in its place!" 

Kaiba drew (Hand 4) and Future Fusion glowed. "During this Standby Phase, Future Fusion activates. The Fusion monster I'll be summoning is Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! To that effect, I send the three Blue Eyes from my deck to the Graveyard! Then I activate Dragon's Mirror! By Banishing monsters in my Graveyard that are used as Material for a Dragon-Type Fusion monster, I can Fusion Summon it! I banish my three Blue Eyes! Come forth, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A mirror appears and the spirits of the three white dragons appear before merging to form the very much alive Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 4500) (Hand 3). "Now my Ultimate Dragon! Attack Yugi's soldier with Ultimate Burst!" Blue Eyes Ultimate charges its attack as Yugi flips his Set card. "Too bad for you, Kaiba! I activate my face-down Card: Super Polymerization!" Kaiba exclaims in shock. "This Quick-Play Spell requires me to discard one card." He does so. (Hand 2) "Now I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster By using Fusion Materials from both of our fields! I send Black Luster Soldier from my field and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon from your field to Fusion Summon Dragon Master Knight!" The two monsters turn into particles that meet in the middle, forming a white portal that fires a beam to Yugi's field, the Dragon Master appearing in all its glory. (ATK 5000/Gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster on the field other than itself). Kaiba scowls and ends his turn. 

Yugi drew (Hand 3). "According to Kaiba Corp rules, I'm not allowed to attack you directly. Therefore, I set a card and end my turn. (Hand 2) 

Kaiba draws (Hand 4) and Future Fusion glows again. "It's now my Second Standby Phase since I activated this card. I Fusion Summon another Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba's second Ultimate Dragon appears as Dragon Master Knight glows, its ATK increasing to 5500. He scowls. "I end my turn!" 

Yugi draws (Hand 4). "Dragon Master Knight! Attack the ultimate Dragon with Galaxy Crusher!" Four beams fire out and merge into a rainbow beam that impacts Blue Eyes Ultimate, bursting out of its back and striking Kaiba. The dragon roars pitifully as it shatters. (Kaiba LP 2600) (DMK ATK 5000). 

Kaiba draws (Hand 5). I activate Monster Reborn! I Special Summon your Black Luster Soldier!" The soldier appears on Kaiba's field (Hand 4). "I then activate Megamorph! Because my Life Points are lower than yours, Black Luster Soldier's Original ATK is doubled. (3000 to 6000). "Now my Soldier, attack the Dragon Master with Chaos Blade!" Black Luster Soldier slashes out as a sword beam flies forward and across the dragon master, causing it to shatter and the beam to continue on across Yugi. (LP 2300) (BLS: 6000 to 1500). 

Yugi drew (Hand 5) and smiled. "I activate a Monster Reborn of my own! I Special Summon Dragon Master Knight from my Graveyard! Then I attack with him with Galaxy Crusher!" The four beams fire out as Kaiba hastily flips a face-down card just as the soldier is evaporated by the beam. (Kaiba LP 3100) Yugi is shocked. "Surprised, Yugi? When you attacked, I activated Nutrient-Z! Because I was going to take 2000 or more damage, Nutrient-Z increased my Life Points by 4000, first! (LP 2600 to 6600) Then subtracting the 3500 from your attack leaves my with 3100 LP remaining!" Yugi growled and ended his turn. 

Kaiba drew (Hand 6). "I set a monster and end my turn." 

Yugi draws (Hand 6 and looks at it. "Sorry, Kaiba, but this is as far as the duel goes." Dragon Master Knight suddenly disappeared as Yugi played 5 cards in his Monster Card Zones, a Pentacle appearing on the field to Kaiba's distress. A right arm emerged first, followed by a left arm, then the head and body of Exodia emerged. "I activate the effect of Exodia the Forbidden One from my hand! Light of Judgment! Exodo Flame!" Exodia charges energy before unleashing a shockwave that destroys all of Kaiba's field cards and drops his LP to 0. "Despite that, you were the toughest challenge I ever had, and I hope we can duel again sometime." 

Kaiba stared at the display in dismay. "Yugi had Exodia in his deck?! But that was his Grandpa's deck! That means my victory over Sugoroku was sheer luck on my part!" Yugi left the duel arena and left Kaiba Corp, heading to the hospital to check on his grandpa as Atem returned control to his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

News of Yugi's defeat over Kaiba spread far and wide over the next several days, though Seto Kaiba did his best to weather the storm, joining the tournament that had started up as he made his way up the ranks. Yugi, after hearing about Kaiba joining the tournament decided to do the same and he easily swept the Regionals and made it to the Nationals, where he was currently facing Wheevil in the semi-finals.

Wheevil Vs Yugi (2000 LP vs 3500 LP; Wheevil's field: 2 Spell cards and a Set monster with 2 cards in his hand. Yugi's field: Future Fusion that he just played and 1 Set monster.)

Yugi smiled. "I activate Reload! I send my entire hand back to my deck, shuffle, then draw the same number of cards!" Which he proceeded to do before nodding. "I end my turn."

Wheevil drew and smiled. "I Summon Insect Queen!" The queen of the insect kingdom suddenly appeared (2200/2400). She gains 200 ATK for every Insect monster on the entire field, including herself! ( **2400** ). Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Scapegoat! This Special Summons Sheep Tokens to my field! Normally I Special Summon 4, but sinceI only have 3 open Monster Zones, I can only Summon 3. Then I Sacrifice a Token so Insect Queen can attack!" Three Sheep Tokens appeared on Wheevil's field, and one was shredded before Insect Queen unleashed a putrid beam that blew away Yugi's set Monster. "I was hoping you would do that! My monster was Hane-Hane! Due to its Flip Effect, one monster on the field is sent back to its owner's hand, and I choose Insect Queen!"

Wheevil grinned. "At the same time Hane-Hane's effect activates, so too does my Insect Queen's, creating a chain with her as the second rung! So I Special Summon an Insect Token to my field!" A small egg was laid by the Insect Queen (Insect Token/EARTH/1/Insect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0) before she vanished as Wheevil took her card back. "Still, it's your turn."

Yugi drew and his Future Fusion activates. "At this moment, I get to reveal the Fusion monster I'll be summoning next turn. And the card I choose, is Exodia, the Unsealed Lord!" He showed the card off (Exodia the Unsealed Lord/DARK/5/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/5 Different "Forbidden One" cards/Must be Fusion Summoned. This card's ATK/DEF are equal to the combined ATK/DEF of its Fusion Materials. Can attack every monster the opponent controls once each. Cannot Attack Directly. When this card is removed from the field: return its Fusion Materials to your deck./ATK: ?/DEF:?). "Then I send the Fusion Materials required to Summon him from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Which he does, sending the five pieces of Exodia to his Graveyard Zone. "Fortunately for you, I can't Summon Exodia this turn, but I can play Dark Magician Girl!" He plays her card and the magician appears in a twirl that once again flashes her crotch, slit and all. "Now, Dark Magician Girl! Attack his Set monster with Black Burning!" The female magician flourished her staff and unleashed a pink beam of magic that struck the face-down card, evaporating it and revealing the Larvae Moth before it shattered. "I end my turn."

Wheevil grinned as he drew. "I once more Summon Insect Queen to the field!" The queen once again emerges ( **2600** ). "I sacrifice another Scapegoat to attack your little Magician!" Another Token is shredded before the queen attacked, her putrid beam striking Dark Magician Girl and leaving nothing but her boots behind, which shattered soon after. (Yugi: LP 2900) Insect Queen laid another egg after that (Insect Queen ATK: **2800** ) "I end my turn."

Yugi drew as Future Fusion once more glowed. "Now, by the effect of Future Fusion, I Fusion Summon Exodia the Unsealed Lord!" In the flash of a bright pentacle, Exodia emerged in its full glory (ATK: **1800** /DEF: **2200** ). "Next, I activate Magic Formula and equip it to Exodia! This gives him 700 extra ATK!" (ATK: **2500** ). "Exodia! Attack Wheevil's Insect Token! Exodia Flame!" Exodia charged a ball of fire before unleashing a beam that evaporated the egg. (Wheevil LP: 0) The system deactivated after that despite Wheevil's protests as Yugi moved on to the finals.

Despite Yugi doing well, Kaiba fell short, losing in the Semi-Finals, though Yugi ended up avenging Kaiba and winning the whole thing, being presented with the trophy and a personal invite to Duelist Kingdom by Pegasus. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is challenged by Pegasus to an Exhibition duel with Pegasus using his personal deck. Does Yugi stand a chance?

After accepting the trophy and hearing the invite, Yugi smiled. "Well, as long as Kaiba's invited, I don't see why not."

Pegasus grinned with a chuckle. "Yugi-boy, every Duelist who made it to the semi-finals will be getting an invite, plus other Duelists from around the world. But before we end things here, how about indulging me in one, final duel here in the arena?"

Yugi thought the offer over. "Sure! It would be an honor to duel the creator himself!" With that, Yugi went back to the red side while Pegasus went to the blue side, each placing their decks in the Deck Zone. The arena turned on and the two drew five cards. "As the challenger, I'll go first!" He drew a sixth card and the duel began.

Yugi vs Pegasus  
LP: 4000 vs 4000

Yugi looked over his hand before nodding. "I Summon Celtic Guardian, in attack mode!" The warrior appeared in light, drawing his sword. "But he won't be around for long! I sacrifice him for a Special Summon: Come out! Silent Swordsman!" The elf knight vanished to be replaced by a short swordsman dress in white. (1000/1000) "I set a card and end my turn!"

Pegasus smiled as he drew. "As it's my Standby phase, your Swordsman's effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500." (Silent Swordsman's ATK: **1500** ). "I activate Toon World!" The book of toons appeared on the field, opening to reveal a Toon Castle. "Next, I special Summon Toon Mermaid in Defense Position!" The mermaid appeared, hiding in her clam shell. "I end my turn."

Yugi frowned as he drew a card. "My Swordsman's effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500!" ( **2000** ) "Next, I Summon Mystical Elf in Defense Mode!" The Elf appeared, kneeling down while defending herself. (ATK: 1200/DEF:2000). "I'm grateful that we're not dueling using Duelist Kingdom rules, because I wouldn't be able to do this: Silent Swordsman! Attack Toon Mermaid with Silent Slash!" The swordsman charged forward, slashing the mermaid as he passed. Everything froze for a bit before the bivalve the mermaid was hiding in started sliding back. The mermaid's eyes widened as she too felt herself separate before her image shattered into pixels. "I end my turn."

Pegasus just smirked as he drew a card, allowing the swordsman's ATK to rise to 2500. "Not bad, Yugi-Boy! But you're still a long way away from handling my Toons! I activate Future Fusion! Then I Special Summon Toon Summoned Skull in Defense Mode!" The toon demon appeared in storm clouds before taking a defensive stance. (2500/1200). "I end my turn with a Set card." the space glows as Yugi draws (Silent Swordsman: **3000** )

"Since you couldn't stop my Swordsman while it was week, you can't stop it now! Swordsman! Attack Toon Summoned Skull with Silent Slash!" The clash resulted in the Swordsman kneeling behind the dissipating pixels of the Toon Demon as Yugi set a card and called his turn to an end.

Pegasus drew as two effects activated at once. Silent Swordsman's ATK grew to 3500 and Pegasus sent three specific monsters to the Graveyard. "Next turn, you'll have to face the ultimate Toon! I hope you're prepared! I Set a monster to end my turn." The Monster Zone glowed as Yugi drew, allowing Silent Swordsman to grow even stronger (ATK: 4000). "Silent Swordsman! Attack his Set monster! Silent Slash!" As Silent Swordsman charged, the monster was revealed to be Hane-Hane, who glowed after being sliced in half.

"Thank you, Yugi-Boy! By my monster's flip effect, I send your Silent Swordsman back to your hand!" The swordsman disappeared back to Yugi's hand in a flash of light as Yugi growled, ending his turn. Pegasus drew a card before laughing as his Spell glowed. "Thanks to Future Fusion, I can now Fusion Summon Toon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The named dragon appeared in a flash of light, looking very menacing indeed (4500/3800). "Now my Toon! Attack Mystical Elf with Toon Ultimate Burst!" The three-headed dragon seemed to expand before it unleashed three powerful energy jets that combined before striking the elf, blasting her into atoms.

Yugi stared at the dragon in shock as Atem was stunned from within the Puzzle. The only monster that could have stood a chance had been depowered by Hane-Hane. And yet, Yugi shakily drew before looking at his hand, his eyes widening as a chance blossomed. "I Summon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms! Then I sacrifice him to Special Summon Silent Swordsman back to the field!" The Swordsman returned with a flourish. "Next, I set a card and end my turn!"

Pegasus just laughed as he drew, the Swordsman growing to 1500 ATK. "Is that the best you can do? Toon Ultimate Dragon! Burn that swordsman to cinders!"

"I was hoping you would do that, for I activate my two Face-down cards! I activate not one, but two Pyro Clocks of Destiny! See, one Pyro clock advances the turn count three stages, so two advances the turn count 6 stages! Meaning Silent Swordsman's attack increases by 500 for every Standby Phase that goes by!" The Swordsman grows in size and strength as his ATK increased by 3000 (4500 ATK). Pegasus, however, just kept his smile.

"Did you really think that would work? I activate my three face-down Cards: Triple Reinforcements! This increases my dragon's ATK by 500 per card!~" (ATK: 6000). Yugi stared in shock as his Swordsman was still blown away, his LP dropping to 2500, along with his morale.

Yugi drew a card as he looked at his hand. "I Summon Summoned Skull, in Defense Mode!" The Skeletal demon emerged in a kneeling position. "I end my turn." (TBEUD ATK: 4500)

"It's my turn, and I'll activate a very special card: Fairy Meteor Crush! I equip it to my Toon! Then I attack your Summoned Skull with Toon Ultimate Burst!" When one final triple blast, the duel was over as Summoned Skull was vaporized, dropping Yugi's LP to 0 while Pegasus' stayed at 4000. "Don't feel too bad, Yugi. You'll get another chance to defeat me at Duelist Kingdom!"


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after the exhibition duel, Yugi was back home with two sets of duel gloves and duel stars, plus two copies of the finalist cards. Yugi knew, despite Joey only making best 16 of the Regionals, he would have no one else along, especially once he heard why Joey wants the money. After passing on the second set of qualifiers and cards, it was a waiting game.

Soon enough, the day of the tournament arrived, and not too soon after, Yugi and his friends arrived on the island where Duelist Kingdom was to happen. The first thing they noticed was the vendors scattered about as they headed for the castle to await the rules. Once everyone had gathered, Pegasus soon emerged.

"Greetings duelists and assorted guests, and welcome to Duelist Kingdom! Those of you who are dueling will surely have noticed the special gloves and star chips you were given. You wear the gloves on your right hand and put the chips in the wristband. These chips are your betting pool, and you are to wager at least 1 chip every time you duel, and your opponent must match or exceed your wager. If you find you cannot match the wager with star chips, you may put up other things to cover the debt. This can be anything: favors, shares in a company you own, special discounts in your shop, or even your own dueling deck. However, betting your very life is strictly prohibited. This stage of the tournament, the preliminaries, will go until four duelists have acquired 10 star chips, or two days have elapsed, whichever comes first. If time expires without the finalists being chosen, the four duelists with the most star chips will advance.

Now, for the duels, you will use one of the 40-card decks you brought with you, and you will duel on the Duel Arenas scattered around the isle. Each Duel will use pre-selected Field Spells which grant a 30% boost to all monsters that fit the criteria, though if you possess any Field Spell Cards of your own, you may play them as you draw them to replace your field effect. Next, you will be dueling with 4000 LP apiece and Tributing is not necessary unless a Monster Effect calls for it. Burn cards are limited to one copy of each per deck, and Divine-Beast monsters are forbidden. Beyond that, enjoy the dueling! The Preliminaries will begin in one hour." With that Pegasus went back into the castle.

The competitors discussed and traded amongst themselves until the signal to start, fireworks, went off, at which point they scattered. Yugi was looking for his own first opponent when he came across a Duel Arena in a wasteland area, a young adult standing by it. "Yugi Muto, the youngest Regional champion! I wonder how you'll fare against my Ancient Gear Deck! What do you say? Do you accept?"

Yugi smiled before, in a flash of golden light, Atem appeared. "I accept your challenge!" The duelists get into their positions as the duel arena activates, showing a vast canyon. They place their decks in the Deck Zone.

"Now, Yugi, my name is Chronos, and I wager 1 Star Chip on this duel!" He throws the chip into the arena, where it vanishes, Yugi doing the same before they draw five cards each.

Yugi vs Chronos (4000 vs 4000)

"I'll go first! I draw!" (hand: 6) He looked at his hand. "I Summon the Gemini monster Ancient Gear Knight!" The knight appeared, wielding a lance and shield. (1800 +540 = 2340 ATK) "I set a card and end my turn." (hand: 4)

Yugi draws (Hand: 6) and pulled a different card. "I Summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode!" The cavalry knight appeared, his horse scraping the ground. (2300 +690 = 2990 ATK). "I attack with Gaia! Spiral Saber!" Gaia charged forward, his lance swirling with wind energy as he approached the mechanical knight, the swirling wind shredding the machine. (Chronos 4000 -650 = 3350 LP).

"I activate Ancient Gear Reborn! This Trap lets me Special Summon an Ancient Gear monster from my Graveyard once per turn if I control no monsters, boosting its ATK by 200! Be reborn, Ancient Gear Knight!" The knight returned to the field in Attack mode. (1800 +200 = 2000 +600 = 2600 ATK). Yugi sets a card and ends his turn. (Yugi's hand: 5)

Chronos draws (Hand: 5) and chuckled. "I Summon Ancient Gear Golem in Attack Mode!" The giant golem appeared with menace. (3000 +900 = 3900 ATK). "Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Gaia the Fierce Knight! Mechanized Melee!" The golem reeled back and launched his fist at Gaia, shattering the knight into pixels (Yugi LP: 4000 -910 = 3090 LP) Chronos smiled. "I set a card and end my turn." (Hand: 3)

Yugi drew (Hand 6) and scowled as he looked his hand over. "I set two cards face-down and Summon Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode!" The dragon appeared with a roar (2000 +600 = 2600) "I end my turn with that." (Hand: 3)

Chronos drew (Hand: 4) before Yugi flipped a card over. "I activate DNA Surgery and declare Spellcaster! Now all monsters currently on the field are treated as Spellcasters instead of their original types, meaning our monsters no longer gain a Field Power Bonus!" The two mechas and Curse of Dragon all gained magician-like appearances and their ATKs were reduced.

Chronos frowned. "It doesn't matter! I activate Polymerization! By sending 1 Ancient Gear Golem + 2 other Ancient Gear monsters from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The Fusion happened, leaving the monstrous mecha on the field. (ATK 4400). "However, I'll give you a reprieve. On my next turn, your dragon will be history!" (Hand: 2)

Yugi drew (Hand: 4). "I activate Monster Reborn to bring Gaia the Fierce Knight back!" The knight appeared and gained a magician-like appearance. (Hand: 3) "Next, I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" (Hand: 2) Yugi and Chronos both drew four cards. (Hand: 6) "Then I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" After drawing again (hand: 7), he smiled. "Next, I activate my face-down card: Scapegoat! This Special Summons up to 4 Sheep Tokens in my available Monster Zones!" Three sheep tokens appeared who all changed shape. "And then I activate Polymerization! By sending the five Spellcasters on my field to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon Quintet Magician!" The Fusion happened, leaving the ultimate magician on the field. (Hand: 6) "Next, I activate Heavy Storm! This destroys all Spell and Trap Effects on the field!" A huge storm blew up, destroying the canyon image and all the Trap Cards currently in play. (Hand: 5) "Finally, I attack your Ultimate machine with Quintet Magician! Quintuple Blast!" Five beams arced out before converging on the huge mecha, impaling it. (Chronos: 3450 -100 = 3350 LP). When the mecha left the field, Ancient Gear Golem returned in Defense Mode. "I end my turn."

Chronos drew (hand: 7) and looked at his hand before setting a card and ending his turn (Hand: 6).

Yugi drew (Hand: 6). "I Activate the Field Spell Yami! This is a spell for Spellcasters and Fiends, giving them the 30% Field Power Bonus!" Quintet Magician glowed from the effect. (4500 +1300 = 5800 ATK). "Next, I equip my magician with Fairy Meteor Crush before I attack with Quintuple Blast!" The five beams shot out, each tearing a hole in the mecha (Chronos 3350 -2800 = 550 LP). "I end my turn with a Set card." (Hand: 3)

Chronos drew (Hand: 7) and pulled a card. "I activate Death Meteor! By paying 500 LP ( Chronos LP: 50) I can deal 1000 points of effect damage to you!" The meteor started falling from the sky as Yugi smirked with a chuckle.

"I knew you'd try that, which is why I activate my facedown card: Mystical Ref Panel!" The fairy carrying a mirror appeared. The fairy was nude, her bright pink breasts and darker pink nipples poking from above the mirror as the meteor was sealed inside. "This lets me choose the target of a Spell or Trap card, and I choose you, Chronos!" The meteor shot out of the mirror to Chronos, passing over him as his LP hit 0. The holograms all vanished as Yugi now had 3 star chips. "That was an excellent duel!"


	5. Chapter 5

After parting ways with Chronos, Yugi and his friends headed off to search for another duel to further increase their star chips. Jonouchi was eager to further his own skills, wanting to push his deck to its limits and beyond. It wasn’t long before they heard the sounds of an argument getting louder.

“I beat you fair and square! There was nothing in the rules barring my tactics!” A female voice shouted as she palmed her new star chips, while the duelist she won them from was close to tears, his Duel Glove empty as he broke down.

Joey gazed at the woman, recognizing her as Mai Kujaku, a duelist famous for her Harpy cards. He was getting excited to battle her, so he ran up. “Hey, you’re Mai, right? I challenge you to a duel!”

Mai gazed at Jonouchi and smirked. “Very well, as I have four chips and you have 2, we’ll wager 2 chips apiece. Is that all right with you?”

Jonouchi smirked back and nodded. “Of course!” He ran to his side of the arena and hopped on, letting it carry him up as Mai did the same. They placed their decks in the Main Deck Zone with Joey adding a couple cards to his Extra Deck Zone. The two threw their chips into the arena, where they seemed to turn into sparkles.

The wager accepted, the Duel Ring turned on, showing a combination Mountain and Field. “This arena is 80% Mountain and 20% Grassland. Is that acceptable?”

“Hell yeah, it is! Let’s Duel!” They both drew their starting hands and the duel started. (Jonouchi Hand: 5, LP: 4000/Mai Hand: 5, LP: 4000). “I’ll go first! I draw!” He drew a card (Hand: 6) and looked it over. ‘Mountain gives Dragons, Winged-Beasts, and Thunder Monsters a boost while Grassland gives Warrior and Beast-Warrior monsters a boost. However, flying monsters get an extra advantage over land-bound monsters.’ He pulled a card with a smile. “I Summon Masaki, The Legendary Swordsman in Defense Mode!” The warrior appeared in a crouched stance, sword held defensively. (DEF: 1100 → 1430) “I play a card face-down and end my turn.” The spot glowed to indicate a set card. (Hand: 4)

Mai then drew a card to start her turn (hand: 6). She looked over her cards and smiled. “I Summon Harpie Lady in Attack Mode!” The harpy appeared in a flash of light. She was quite busty and the only thing keeping her clothed was a very skimpy strap leotard that barely covered her breasts and crotch. (ATK: 1300 → 1690) “Next, I activate the Spell Card Double Summon! This lets me perform another Normal Summon or Set this turn, so I Summon Harpie Girl in Attack Mode!” A younger version of Harpie Lady appeared, this one flat chested but wearing a similarly skimpy outfit. (ATK: 500 →650). “I attack your Masaki with Harpie Lady!” The older harpy flew and struck down Masaki, leaving Jonouchi defenseless. “Next, I attack you directly with Harpie Girl!” the younger harpy flew true and struck Jonouchi. (LP: 4000 →3350). “I’ll end my turn with that.” (Hand: 3)

Jonouchi drew a card while scowling (Hand: 5). He looked his hand over once more before smiling. “I Summon Sapphire Dragon in Attack Mode!” The blue-scaled dragon appeared in a flash of light. (ATK: 1900 → 2470). “Sapphire Dragon, attack Harpie Lady with Sapphire Flame!” The blue dragon glared at Harpie Lady before it unleashed a gout of flames at Harpie Lady, burning away her leotard and leaving her naked before she shattered. (Mai LP: 4000 → 3220). “I end my turn with that.” (Hand: 4)

Mai huffed as she drew a card. (Hand: 4). “I Summon Harpie’s Pet Dragon in Attack Mode!” The dragon appeared in light, letting out a roar. (ATK: 2000 → 2600) “Next, I attack Sapphire Dragon with Harpie’s Pet Dragon!” The two dragons gave roars of challenge before the Harpie Dragon unleashed a gout of flame that evaporated Sapphire Dragon. (Joay LP: 3350- 3220). “Next, I attack you directly with Harpie Girl!” Joey took another attack from Harpie Girl, reducing his LP even further. (LP: 2570). “I end my turn.” (Hand: 3)

Joey drew a card and looked over his options. (hand: 5) “I activate Polymerization! This lets me fuse my Baby Dragon and Time Wizard together!” the two monsters appeared and merged together as a new monster appeared. “This lets me Fusion Summon Thousand Dragon!” the elder dragon appeared on the field, giving a roar of challenge. (ATK 2400 → 3120). Mai looked nervous at that. “Next, I activate Treasure from Heaven! This allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands.” Joey drew 5 cards while Mai drew 3. Joey looked over his new hand with a smirk. “I activate Double Attack! I select Thousand Dragon as the target, then I discard a monster with a Level of 8 or higher. I discard Gilford the Lightning, a Level 8 monster! This means Thousand Dragon can attack twice this turn!” Mai looked scared at that. “For my first attack, I target Harpie’s Pet Dragon! Attack!” Thousand Dragon let out a concentrated blast of air from its nostrils at the dragon, obliterating it and reducing Mai’s LP. (Mai LP: 3220 → 2700). “Next, I’ll have Thousand Dragon attack Harpie Girl!” Thousand Dragon gave another strong breath, blowing Harpie Girl’s outfit off before she shattered. (Mai LP: 2700 → 230). Joey snapped his fingers at that. “Damn. Almost gotcha. I end my turn with that.” (Hand: 4)

Mai drew a card (hand: 7) and looked at it before sighing. “There’s nothing I can do to save myself from this. I surrender, Jonouchi.” She placed her hand on her deck, causing the Solid Vision to fade as the Duel Ring turned off. Joey saw four star chips appear on his side of the ring, which he put in his Duel Glove (Star Chips: 4). “That was a good duel, Mai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter 5. Before anyone asks, yes, Joey will not be using a Gambling deck in this story, simply because it is almost impossible to accurately depict gambling effects in the written word. I may decide to add a couple Gambling cards later, if the demand is high enough, though.


	6. Chapter 6

After the duel with Mai, they parted ways as Yugi’s group headed on to find more duels since there was still plenty of daylight. As they walked, they started seeing some tag-team Duel Rings and realized that two-on-two was possible in this tournament. That was when they were stopped by an obnoxious voice.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Yugi!” the voice belonged to Haga, who was glaring at Yugi while beside him, Ryuzaki was glaring at Jonouchi. “We intend to get our revenge for the Japan Regional Tournament! To that end, we propose a Tag Duel!” They both showed their Duel Gloves, each having six star chips before indicating the Tag Ring nearby. “What do you say?”

Yugi and Jonouchi looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Haga and Ryuzaki. “That’s fine! We’ll take you on! In fact…” Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle glowed as Yugi suddenly grew some inches and his muscles gained definition. “I’ll take you on instead! The name’s Atem!” The others were astonished at the sudden change as the foursome went to the Duel Ring and got into position, placing their chosen Decks in the proper places.

“Yugi, I’ll be three star chips!” He threw his chips into the arena space.

“And I’ll bet four chips!” Ryuzaki threw his designated chips in. Atem and Jonouchi matched the bets with grins. All the chips turned into sparkles as the wagers were accepted and the arena turned on, showing a combination Wasteland and Forest. “Let’s Duel!” They all drew their starting hands. (Hand: 5/LP: 4000)

Atem smirked. “I’ll start!” Atem drew and looked his hand over. (hand: 6). “I discard 1 card from my hand to Special Summon my monster, The Tricky!” the monster appeared in a flash of light. (ATK: 2000) “Then I Normal Summon Dark Magician Girl, in Attack Mode!” The magician appeared as well, her ATK suddenly increasing by 300. (ATK: 2000 → 2300.) “That’ll end my turn.” (hand: 3)

Ryuzaki drew a card and smirked. (hand: 6) “I set one card face-down and Summon Black Tyranno in Attack Mode!” The black dragon appeared in a flash, giving a roar. (ATK: 2600 → 3380) “Since no one can attack on the first turn, I’ll end my turn.” (hand: 4)

Joey drew a card and frowned. (Hand: 6) “I Summon Sapphire Dragon in Defense Mode!” the dragon appeared, taking a defensive stance that gave a slight view of its cloaca. “I’ll set a card face-down and end my turn.” (hand: 4)

Haga drew and smiled (Hand 6) “I Summon Insect Queen in Attack Mode.” The monstrous insect with breast-molded armor appeared. (ATK: 2200 – 2860) “I unfortunately don’t get to attack, so its your turn, Atem!”

Atem chuckled and drew, looking at his drawn card. (hand: 4). “I activate Treasure from Heaven! This lets us all draw until we have six cards in our hands.” They all filled their hands. “Next, I activate the Spell Card Reload! It lets me shuffle my hand back into my deck and drew the same number of cards.” He added his five cards to his deck, shuffled it, then drew five new cards. “I then activate Polymerization! I send The Tricky and Dark Magician Girl from my hand, and three Spellcasters from my hand to the Graveyard! This lets me Fusion Summon Quintet Magician!” the five monsters all merged together to form the new Spellcaster, wearing violet robes that didn’t hide its obvious bulge and surrounded by magical glyphs. (ATK: 4500). “I use Quintet Magician to attack Black Tyranno! Quintet Blast!” The magician unleashed five magic missiles that converged on Black Tyranno, destroying it in an explosion. (Ryuzaki LP: 4000 → 2880) “I’ll Set 1 card end my turn there.” (Hand: 0)

Ryuzaki growled as he drew a card. (Hand: 7). “I summon Ultimate Tyranno in Attack Mode!” The dragon appeared with a massive roar. (ATK: 3000 → 3900) “I Set a card face-down and use Ultimate Tyranno to attack Jonouchi’s Sapphire Dragon! Ultimate Stampede!” The dino charged toward Sapphire Dragon and crushed it, destroying it. “I choose not to use Ultimate Tyranno’s effect and end my turn.” (Hand: 5)

Jonouchi drew a card and looked over his options. (hand: 7) “I activate my own Polymerization, allowing me to fuse Masaki the Legendary Swordsman and Flame Manipulator in my hand to Fusion Summon Flame Swordsman!” the fusion occurred and a swordsman wielding a flaming sword in violet robes appeared, taking a defensive stance. (DEF: 1600). “I end my turn after Setting a card face-down.” (Hand: 4)

Haga drew and smiled. (Hand: 7). “I Set a monster, then Activate Book of Taiyou from my hand, allowing me to Flip Summon Needle Worm, activating its Flip Effect! Both of my opponents must send the top five cards of their decks to the Graveyard!” Atem and Jonouchi scowled as they did so. “ Next, I’ll Tribute Needle Worm so Insect Queen can attack Flame Swordsman!” The worm vanished into particles before Insect Queen attacked with a putrid green beam that melted Flame Swordsman’s sword and armor, showing his “package” before he shattered. After that, Insect Queen laid an egg. (Insect Queen ATK: 2860 → 3060) (Insect Monster Token (ATK: 100 → 130). “I’ll end my turn there.” (Hand: 5)

Atem grinned as he drew. (Hand: 1) “I attack your Insect Monster Token with Quintet Magician! Quintet Blast!” The five magic missiles charged toward the token as Ryuzaki smirked.

“Because you declared an attack, I can activate my Set card: Magic Cylinder! This negates your attack and redirects it to you as Effect Damage!” The attack was absorbed by one of the cylinders that appeared, only to shoot out of another straight at Atem.

“I thought you might try that, so I activate my Set card: it’s my Counter Trap Barrel Behind the Door! This trap negates Effect Damage dealt to me and returns it to you, Ryuzaki!” Ryuzaki screamed in terror as the beam entered the gun that appeared, being fired out as a glowing bullet that impacted Ryuzaki, knocking him down as his LP drops to 0, the monsters and cards on his side of the field fading away as Haga glares at Ryuzaki. “I end my turn with a Set card.” (hand: 0)

Jonouchi drew a card and grinned. (hand: 5) “I activate Roll of Fate! With this card, I roll a die and the result determines how many cards I draw. But I also have to discard that many from the top of my deck as well. Go, Dice Roll!” The die shot out of the card and landed on a six. “Yes!” He drew six cards and discarded the next six. (Hand: 10) “Next I activate Raigeki! This destroys all of your monsters, Haga!” Lightning bolts shot down and destroyed Insect Queen and the Insect Token. “Next, I activate Premature Burial, letting me bring back Flame Swordsman by paying 800 LP!” (Jonouchi LP: 4000 → 3200) The swordsman appeared whole and intact, taking a menacing stance. “Next, I activate Polymerization, Fusing Baby Dragon and Time Wizard in my hand to Fusion Summon Thousand Dragon!” The ancient dragon appeared in a whirl of Fusion. “Finally, I attack you directly with my two monsters!” the two monsters attack sequentially, knocking Haga’s LP to 0 and giving Atem and Jonouchi the victory as the star chips appear in the respective winner’s section. (Yugi chips: 6/Jonouchi chips: 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll of Fate was decided by Random.Org's Dice Roller.


End file.
